


All the Stars are Closer

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Spider of Wakanda [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Grant Ward Redemption, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity War never happens, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker and T'challa friendship, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Team as Family, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Peter wakes up in Wakanda.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is a different take on an idea I explored in one of my previous stories Jailed, you'll see the differences once you start reading, enjoy.
> 
> Title is from the Song" All the Stars are Closer by Kendrick Lamar and SZA.

**All the Stars are closer**

**Chapter 1**

When Peter woke up, he was in a hospital room somewhere, he knew it wasn’t the Raft because they would just let him suffer. Secretary Ross learned Peter Parker was Spider-man, his men raided his apartment in Queens and shot his Aunt May right in front of him. He cried for days in his cell, he had Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, and Scott Lang to talk to, but it hardly helped.

“Ah, you are finally up,” someone said, and Peter turned and saw a woman.

“Who are you,” Peter asked.

“I am Ramonda, Queen mother of Wakanda,” Ramonda replied.

“Wakanda,” Peter replied stunned.

“Yes,” Ramonda said as she opened the curtains, revealing the remarkable cityscape of Wakanda, an isolated African Nation, and home to the largest deposit of the alien metal known as Vibranium. Peter got out of his bed and carefully walked to join Ramonda at the window. “Beautiful isn’t it?” she asked.

“It’s remarkable,” Peter said still in awe, even the dull pain all over his body wasn’t enough to take him out of being in awe of the place.

“Get back in bed, you still need to rest,” Ramonda advised and not wanting to be rude Peter obliged her and crawled back into his bed. When he was asleep, Ramonda watched over Peter for a little bit to make sure he was asleep, she had heard about his Aunt from the one of the spies Wakanda had planted all over the world. “You do not deserve this child, you will be cared for, and treated with the love you deserve, you have my word as Queen mother of Wakanda” she said as she ran her hand through Peter’s hair. Ramonda returned to her room and got ready for bed. She was laying in her bed when T’Challa entered.

“Sorry to disturb you mother,” T’Challa said humbly.

“You are not disturbing me my son come in,” and T’Challa sat down on a chair close to the bed.

“I’m concerned for Peter being in our care, he is in a land he does not know about,” T’Challa said voicing his concerns for Peter.

“I’m concerned for him too, but he has no home with his Aunt being dead,”

“I know, I just don’t know how to help him.”

“You help him by looking after him,”

“Part of me blames Stark for this, he brought Peter into a world he was too young to enter.”

“I know my son, but Peter was doing this long before Stark approached him, he was already out there risking his life for the sake of others.”

“How do you know this?” asked T’Challa.

“Our spies in New York kept me informed of his activities before and after Germany, and Shuri kept showing YouTube videos of his exploits.”

T’Challa chuckled at that, “That sounds like Shuri alright, wait until she learns that Spider-man is a teenager,” Ramonda chuckled too and looked at her son affectionately, he had so much of his father in him, but what made him different was his heart. “Good night mother,” T’Challa said as he got up and kissed her on the cheek.

“Good night my son,” Ramonda replied.

T’Challa left his mother’s room, before turning in for the night he decided to check on Peter. When he got to Peter’s room he saw that the kid was tossing and turning, he was having a nightmare. T’Challa waited until he calmed down and opened his eyes. “T’Challa,” Peter said.

“Yes, it’s me, I amazed you remember me,” T’Challa replied.

“How could I forget someone like you, and I have to say the Black Panther suit you wear is amazing,” Peter said sounding nervous, but then again who could blame him when he’s literally in the presence of royalty. “I won’t be going home any time, soon will I?” he asked.

“I’m afraid so, but you are safe here in Wakanda, and we will make sure Ross faces Justice for your Aunt’s murder and your false imprisonment, and after that you can go home,” T’Challa assured Peter.

“I’m not sure I should go back, my friends are probably better off without me,” Peter said as he frowned.

“Why?”

“Because, bad shit happens to people I care about, Aunt May is dead because of me, I wish I had never gotten bitten by that spider, if I wasn’t May and Ben would still be here.”

“Don’t say things like that young one,” T’Challa said in a soothing tone, “I know how you feel, I couldn’t save my father in time when the bomb in Vienna exploded.”

“It never stops hurting, that’s why I became Spider-man, I thought I could help people, but how can I help people when I can’t save my own Aunt, I’m not cut out to be a Super-Hero,” Peter said with tears in his eyes.

T’Challa held Peter as he cried, “The world needs heroes Peter, and whether you like it or not you’re one of them,” he whispered as the crying died down.

“I know,” Peter said as he fell asleep. T’Challa gently lowered Peter to the pillow and tucked him in. T’Challa sat down on a nearby chair and went to sleep himself, he wanted to be there in case Peter woke up again.

Peter slept the rest of the night and woke up the next morning to a Wakandan sunrise. Again, he was amazed by it. T’Challa was already up, he had woken up before Peter to go shower and change his clothes, he made sure to get some clothes for Peter when he woke up. “Good morning,” T’Challa said.

“Hey,” Peter replied as he got out of bed, he took it slow, he wasn’t in too much pain, but he wanted to be careful. He grabbed the clothes and headed to the nearby bathroom. He turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. He looked at himself in the mirror, he was thinner because he wasn’t fed enough during his time in the Raft. Once he got into the shower, he immediately felt some of the stress melt away. It had been months since he had a hot shower. Once he was clean Peter put on his clothes, they were simple set of a black shirt and jeans.

Once Peter came out of the bathroom, T’Challa was waiting for him, “feel better?” he asked.

“A little, I’m starving though,” Peter replied.

T’Challa chuckled and said, “follow me we’ll get you something to eat.”

Peter followed T’Challa through the palace, he marveled at the architecture of the building. When they got to the dining hall, Ramonda, Shuri, and Nakia were sitting down to eat.

When Nakia saw Peter, she was appalled by how thin he was, he must have been treated very harshly in the Raft. “Everyone this is Peter Parker, he will be staying with us for the foreseeable future, Peter you already know my mother.”

“Good morning, Peter” Ramonda said.

“The one to the left is Nakia,” T’Challa continued.

“It is nice to meet you Peter,” Nakia said.

“And finally, my sister Shuri,” T’Challa added gesturing to his sister who was working on something, “Shuri.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Shuri said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“Please forgive my sister, she can sometimes misbehave when she is hard at work on a project,” T’Challa said.

“You watch your mouth brother, or I will show him the footage of you getting thrown across my workshop by your own suit,” Shuri threatened. Peter chuckled a little bit.

“Anyway, Peter please help yourself to some food,” Ramonda said. Peter packed on a variety of food, he tried hard not to wolf down his food since he hadn’t eaten much. After he was done Peter joined T’Challa and Nakia for trip into the heart of the city of Birnin Zana (Golden City) the capital city of Wakanda.

“Whoa,” Peter said.

“Peter keep up” T’Challa said.

“Sorry” Peter said as he caught up to T’Challa and Nakia, “I’m just amazed,”

Nakia chuckled and said, “of course you are after all one of very few outsiders to see Wakanda.”

“The technology is beyond anything I’ve ever seen,” Peter said as the three entered the marketplace.

“You have my sister to thank for that,” T’Challa said, “She is responsible for many of the advancements in technology Wakanda has been able to achieve.”

“Wow,” was all Peter had to say. He was glad to finally feel the sun against his skin again after being locked away in a cell for months on end.

They made a stop and Peter started thinking about his Aunt May. “Peter is everything alright?” Nakia asked.

“Yeah, I was just lost in thought for a second,” Peter replied and Nakia smiled and put her arm around him and they kept walking.

“I heard about your Aunt, I am deeply sorry for your loss,” Nakia said sympathetically.

“Thank you” Peter replied, “It’s been tough, but I’ll get through it.”

“Good, just remember you can come to me, T’Challa anyone if you need to talk to someone,”

“Thanks,” Peter said humbly.

That night Shuri showed Peter to his quarters. Once he was alone, he got ready for bed. Before he went to sleep he looked out his window at the night sky. He was in awe of the stars, he had never seen so many. Then he finally lay down to sleep, the bed was really comfortable, well he was in a royal palace, he should expect the beds to be made of the finest material.

_“Peter, look at me. I’m so proud of you, I love you.” ‘BANG’_

Peter shot up in his bed breathing heavily. The dream of May being shot right in front of him had been plaguing him ever since that day, the day he lost everything he had left. “I’m sorry Uncle Ben,” Peter said, “I promised to protect her, I failed you.” What Peter didn’t know was that Ramonda was listening just outside the door. She concluded that the only way for Peter to get over the heartache was to ingest the heart shaped herb.

The next morning Peter woke up, took a shower and got dressed. After he ate breakfast, Ramonda and T’Challa led him to the city of the dead, a necropolis where the Heart Shaped Herb grew. “What are we doing here?” Peter asked.

“We are here because my mother has decided that in order for you to move on, you must face your demons, and forget your guilt,” T’Challa said.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Peter asked.

“By ingesting one of our heart shaped herbs,” said Ramonda.

“and what is that?” Peter asked.

“Traditionally, it is used to grant the king of Wakanda enhanced physical abilities,” Ramonda replied, “But thanks to a special recipe, we can use it to confront your guilt and conquer it, but the question is are you willing to face it?” she asked.

Peter thought about it for a moment and said “Yes, I am.”

“Good,” T’Challa said.

Peter took off his shirt as instructed and lay down in the patch of dirt in the middle of the chamber. Ramonda ground the herb into its liquid form and added an ancient concoction to it so Peter wouldn’t gain the enhancements that T’Challa has. Once it was ready Ramonda handed the dish to T’Challa. He went to Peter’s side and kneeled down, “Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes,” Peter replied. T’Challa helped Peter drink the herb and Peter was buried.

Peter awoke in his room at his old house in Queens. He got up from his bed and when he looked out the window he saw that the night sky was purple with the stars shining brighter than he had ever seen before. He heard something coming from the living room. He walked down the stairs and what he saw brought him to tears, it was his Aunt May and Uncle Ben sitting on the couch, watching TV. They turned and saw Peter, and he jumped down and barreled into them in a group hug.

“Hey Pete,” said Ben.

“How is this possible?” Peter asked.

“With what has happened in recent years, anything is possible Peter,” May said.

When the three separated Peter said, “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you, either of you.”

“Peter, you have to stop blaming yourself,” May said.

“She’s right Peter, our deaths were not your fault,” Ben added.

“How can you say that,” Peter replied, "if it wasn’t for me you two would still be alive, if I had just hadn’t been a jerk, and had been more careful about keeping my secret, you two would still be alive,” he said as more tears came down his cheeks.

“Peter you didn’t know that burglar was going to shoot me,” Ben said.

“Or that Ross was going to shoot me,” May added.

“I wish I was never bitten by that spider,” Peter replied.

“I know Peter,” May said, “but you can’t change that, you have great power, and with great power,”

“Comes great responsibility,” Peter finished for her.

“The world needs Spider-man Peter,” Ben said.

“I know, but I’m scared to face it alone,” Peter replied.

“You’re not alone Peter,” Ben said, “we’ll always be with you.”

“I love you both so much,” Peter said.

“We love you,” May and Ben said in unison. They each kissed Peter on the forehead, and he relished the feeling, the three held each other again.

“It’s time for you to go Peter,” Ben said.

“I know, it just hurts to say goodbye,” Peter replied.

“This isn’t goodbye,” May said, “We’ll always be with you Peter, remember that.”

“I will” Peter said, and he reluctantly separated from them and headed for the front door. He took one last look at the couple who took him in and treated him like their own son and opened the door. When he opened the door, he was blinded by a white light. He was back in the physical world and he shot up taking deep breaths. When he turned he saw T’Challa at his side and wrapped his arms around him, “Thank you, so much,” he muttered.

“It was my honor Peter,” T’Challa replied as he held the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter begins his training with the Dora Milaje and two beloved SHIELD Agents come to Wakanda to asses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here you go the long awaited second chapter, enjoy.

 

**2 weeks later…**

“It’s time for you to train Peter,” T’Challa said as he and Peter walked down the hallway leading to the training room of the Dora Milaje. When T’Challa opened the door, Peter couldn’t believe his eyes at the skill at which the women of the Dora Milaje fought. “Okoye,” T’Challa said and the head of the royal guard stopped what she was doing and went over to the two.

“Your Highness, Mr. Parker,” Okoye said as she bowed in respect.

“I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind training Peter how to be a better fighter,” T’Challa said.

“It would be my pleasure, my King” Okoye said.

“Okay then, I’ll leave you to it, try not to hurt him too much,” T’Challa cautioned.

“Wait you’re leav…” Peter stopped mid-sentence as his spider-sense triggered and flipped over, dodging Okoye’s attack. Peter landed on his feet and said, “You don’t waste time, do you?” he asked.

Okoye, instead of talking kept up her attack. Peter dodged her punches and kicks, but he was caught off guard when she feigned a kick with her left leg, and with her right leg kicked Peter in his side and punched him in the chest sending him to the ground.

“Not much of a fighter, are you?” Okoye asked.

“No, I just mostly jump around and web up the bad guys,” Peter replied.

Okoye held her hand out for Peter to take, which he obliged, “Don’t worry, we’ll find a style that suits your abilities,” she assured him.

“Okay,” Peter said smiling, and Okoye smiled back.

At the end of the day, Peter returned to his room, his entire body ached from the training. He showered and got into some clean clothes before laying down in bed.

“Rough day?” asked Natasha Romanov, appearing and leaning against his door.

“Black Widow,” Peter replied.

“Natasha is fine,” she replied as she approached his bed and sat down at his side. “You look tired,” she pointed out.

“I feel tired, Okoye was training me today, and now I ache all over, and I thought P.E, was hell” Peter replied and the two chuckled.

“How are you doing?” she asked

“I’m getting there, it’s just been tough without May,” Peter said, though he had taken the herb and forgave himself, he still missed his Aunt deeply.

“Don’t worry Peter, once we get you home, you’ll move into the Tower with us.”

“Really,” Peter said on the verge of tears.

“Yes, you have a home with us,” Natasha said, and Peter hugged her, and she hugged him back.

Natasha stayed with Peter while he slept.

**Meanwhile…**

“How is Peter progressing?” asked Phil Coulson, the Director of SHIELD.

“Physically he is in shape, mentally well, there is still a lot to go through, but with time I will be able to help him,” T’Challa said.

“Good, I will be sending Agents Fitz and Simmons to evaluate him soon,” Coulson replied.

“Good, any progress on arresting Secretary Ross?” T’Challa said, after seeing the result of his torture towards Peter and the murder of his Aunt he was determined to make sure he paid for his crimes.

“We have compiled sufficient evidence to arrest him, we just need to find him, after Peter was broken out of the Raft, he’s been under the radar, but Agent Skye is tracking him alongside Agent Ward, we will keep you informed of our progress.”

“Good, I want to see to it personally that Ross is arrested and brought to justice.”

“I figured you would your highness, I’ll call you with his location,”

“Until then it has been a pleasure,” T’Challa said as he ended the video call.

The next morning T’Challa and Shuri walked into the training room to see how Peter was doing. Okoye watched Peter while he sparred with another member of the Dora Milaje. “How is he doing?” T’Challa asked.

“Very well, we are working on a fighting style that will suit him and his abilities,” Okoye said

T’Challa studied Peter’s movements, there seemed to be elements of Capoeira, Silat, and Jeet Kune Do.

Okoye then said, “Alright that’s enough for today Peter,” and Peter stopped training, he gave the Wakandan salute to the Dora Milaje member he was training with and went over to Okoye and the others.

Shuri froze when Peter approached and didn’t say anything as T’Challa and Peter conversed.

“Has there been any word on finding Ross?” Peter asked.

“SHIELD is currently tracking him, and I will see to it personally that he is brought to justice,” T’Challa assured Peter.

“Good,” Peter replied, as he left to return to his room to shower.

T’Challa looked at Shuri, and a mischievous smile came across his face. “You froze,” he muttered.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Shuri replied denying that she totally froze. Shuri walked away from her brother, flipping him off as she walked.

Peter was checking the news on his laptop, when his identity was leaked by Ross, Social Media exploded over night. An entire movement in New York sprang up, people were showing their support for Peter including Celebrities like: Demi Lovato, Pitbull, Kesha, Ariana Grande, John Cena and many more.

Even Principal Morita from Midtown High, Peter’s school was showing his support. In an interview he said, _“Peter is one of our brightest students, to learn that he is Queens’ local hero just elevates him to another level in my eyes, and I find it appalling that Secretary Ross would imprison him, my grandfather fought alongside Captain America, I can’t begin to imagine what he would think of all this, Peter if you’re watching this, stay safe.”_

Ross was now on the FBI’s most wanted list for charges of treason, murder, imprisonment of a minor, and violation of the Geneva convention. There was even speculation that he had ties to HYDRA, which has yet to be verified.

As Peter slept, the memories of his torture during his time in the RAFT came back. He shot out of bed, went to his bathroom and threw up. Wanda heard Peter since their rooms were next to each other, she quickly ran to his room, and found hunched over the toilet puking. When he stopped Peter was very pale. Wanda wetted a towel and went to Peter’s side, “Peter, breathe,” Wanda said as she placed the towel on his forehead to cool him off. Out of everyone imprisoned in the RAFT, Peter and Wanda were tortured the most, Wanda wore a shock collar around her neck, so she didn’t use her powers. Peter was poked and prodded by Doctors who didn’t give a shit that he was just a kid.

“Wanda,” Peter said as he breathed.

“I’m here,” she replied, and she held him as the tears came down. They held each other until Wanda helped Peter up and led him back to bed, the two shared the bed that night, Wanda didn’t want to leave Peter alone. Peter reminded Wanda so much of her late brother Pietro, and that made her feel very protective of Peter when they were imprisoned.

Peter woke up just before the sun rose, he carefully got out of bed, so he didn’t disturb Wanda. He opened his window and used his wall crawling ability to climb the side of the building. When he got to the top he sat on the ledge and looked out at the cityscape of Birnin Zana. He saw the first rays of sunlight creep out over the horizon. Then he saw a pair of wings coming toward him and he instantly knew who it was. Sam Wilson AKA Falcon flew around the palace and landed at Peter’s side, retracting his wings.

“Good morning,” Sam said as he lifted his goggles and sat down next to Peter.

“Hey Sam,” Peter said, when Peter was in the RAFT the only bright spot was Sam’s constant reassurances that they would be rescued. Even when Peter’s hope was waning Sam was there to pick him up off the ground. When the prison break happened, Sam carried Peter through the corridors to the Wakandan jet, he kept telling him that everything would be okay.

“Did you crawl up here to see the sunrise,” Sam said as he put his arm around Peter.

“Yeah, T’Challa told me about how beautiful they are, so I had to see one for myself,” Peter replied, and Sam chuckled, and the two of them watched the sun rise over Mount Bashenga.

“How did you sleep?” Sam asked.

“Alright, had a nightmare though,” Peter replied, and Sam knew what it was about and didn’t press any further they just watched the sunrise over the mountain.

Once it was over Peter climbed back down and quietly climbed back into his room. Wanda was just beginning to wake up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and smiled when she saw Peter. She looked beautiful when the sun shined against her face.

“Did you sleep alright?” asked Wanda.

“Yeah, I did thanks for staying with me,” Peter replied as Wanda got up and hugged Peter tight.

“I’d do it again, all you have to do is ask, okay,” she said.

“Okay,” Peter replied as the two separated and Wanda left to get ready for the day.

**Meanwhile…**

T’Challa and Okoye were waiting for a SHIELD Quinjet to arrive carrying Agents Leo Fitz, and Jemma Simmons. Coulson had sent them to evaluate Peter to see if he is truly eligible for the Avengers. The Jet landed, and the ramp lowered revealing the two young Agents.

Fitz and Jemma walked down the ramp and were greeted by T’Challa who said, “Agents Fitz and Simmons, welcome to Wakanda.”

They both bowed their heads and Jemma said, “Your highness we cannot thank you enough for this opportunity,”

“It is my pleasure Agent Simmons.”

“Jemma please,” she replied, “and this is my husband Fitz.”

“Great honor to meet you King T’Challa,” Fitz said.

“The honor is mine, now come Peter should be training with the Dora Milaje right now, follow me,” T’Challa said and they followed him to the training area.

Peter was training with four members of the Dora Milaje testing the new fighting style he had been working on with Okoye. They’ve taken to calling it the Way of the Spider, because it was both agile and it hit hard.

Jemma and Fitz were astonished at Peter’s skill. “He’s Amazing for one so young,” Jemma said.

“If you told me that Spider-man was teenager I probably would have laughed, but now,” Fitz said as Peter disarmed one of the Dora Milaje of her staff and continued fighting until they were all knocked down. The four women got up, and Peter gave them the Wakandan salute, which they returned, and he tossed the staff back to the woman he disarmed. He took a sip of water from his bottle and wiped his face with a towel.

He noticed T’Challa and Okoye along with two others. T’Challa gestured for him to come over, and he did. “Good morning, Peter, how are you?” T’Challa said.

“Good, and who might they be,” he said gesturing to Fitz and Simmons.

“These two are SHIELD agents Fitz, and Simmons, they are here to evaluate you,” T’Challa said.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Fitz said holding out his hand to shake.

“Nice to meet you too,” Peter replied as he shook his hand, and then shook Jemma’s, “Let me go get cleaned up and I’ll catch up with you guys,” they nodded, and Peter left the training room.

While Peter was getting cleaned up, Jemma said, “How has Peter been dealing with his trauma?”

“He has been doing quite well, but there have been times he has woken up screaming from nightmares, my theory is they’re the result of his time in the Raft,” T’Challa said.

“We have heard about the treatment of him and the Avengers who were imprisoned there, and to think putting someone so young in there, it makes me sick,” Jemma said.

“Well said Jemma,” T’Challa replied.

“Add the murder of his Aunt to that equation, and you’ve got something volatile there,” Fitz added.

“Yes, but Peter has a strong head on his shoulders, he has forgiven himself for what happened, but until Ross is behind bars, I don’t know if he’ll ever truly be free of that guilt,” T’Challa said, “But other than that Peter has the purest soul I have ever seen and don’t tell my sister this, but she froze when she saw him,” Fitz and Simmons couldn’t help but laugh a little at that.

Then the three saw Peter, all cleaned up and dressed coming over to them. “I’ll leave you three alone,” T’Challa said as he left to attend to other business.

The three were walking around the palace and discussing things “So what made you want to be Spider-man?” Jemma asked.

“Well one night I had an argument with my uncle, and I ran off, then he got shot by a robber that I could’ve stopped but I was so angry at my own problems I didn’t, and my Uncle Ben got caught in the crossfire,” Peter paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

“It’s okay Peter, take your time” Jemma said, she knew that this was a sore subject for Peter and she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

“Thank you,” Peter replied, and he continued, “Ben was dying in my arms when he told me that ‘with great power comes great responsibility’ and I live by those words.”

“What happened after that?” Fitz asked.

“That was when I started designing my web shooters, and my terrible excuse for a first suit, I’m sure you’ve seen the videos on YouTube, my first suit was god awful, but it did it’s job and kept my identity a secret or, so I thought when Tony came knocking at my door six months later,” Peter said.

Peter finished his story and Jemma and Fitz thanked him for his time. The two left Peter to be by himself and they talked about him as they walked.

“Thank you so much for your time and you have our condolences,” Jemma said.

“Thank you, and it was a pleasure to meet you guys, I’m something of a science wiz myself, maybe when this is over we could work on something together,” Peter said.

“Sure, I would like to get a look at those web shooters of yours if you don’t mind,” Fitz wondered.

“It would be an honor, nice meeting you,” and the three shook hands and went their separate ways.

“He’s a good kid,” Fitz said.

“Yeah, he is he’ll be a great hero one day,” Jemma replied.

“If you ask me he already is, I figure at his age he’d be messing around with his powers, but he doesn’t he uses them to help people.”

“You’re right, the start of a new generation of heroes.”

“New Avengers,”

“Now that sounds like a nice team name,”

“Or at the title of a comic book series.” Simmons laughed at that and nodded in agreement. Later they took a sample of Peter’s blood to analyze when they got back to the Playground.

When the two scientists returned to the Playground they tested Peter’s blood and it came back with a match to one person in the SHIELD database.

“It can’t be,” Fitz said, “Are you sure this is correct?” he asked.

“I’ve run it three times now, it’s a perfect match to her,” Jemma said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger but I just couldn't resist. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this second chapter, as always leave your thoughts in the comments below.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin I would like to apologize for my neglect of this story, I've been working on so many things and I had a recent battle with the flu. But, I want to reassure you that I'm committed to this story, I never abandon my stories.

**Chapter 3**

**Mexico** **…**

“How is this possible,” Skye said while communicating with Coulson, Fitz and Simmons over a secure video call. She and Grant Ward were in Mexico, an informant had claimed to have seen Ross.

“We don’t know but Peter’s DNA is a match to her,” Jemma said.

“Thanks for the update guys, I’ll call back when we have confirmation on Ross,” Skye said as she ended the call. She then knocked on the bathroom door, “You almost done?”

“Not yet, want to join me,” Grant said, and Skye rolled her eyes.

“I’ll get coffee ready.”

* * *

 

**Wakanda…**

Peter was once again training with the Dora Milaje. His fighting ability has improved tremendously over the last few weeks. It was mostly due to Peter’s desire to get at Ross for killing May. But he knew that revenge wasn’t the answer, it was one of the things his Aunt and Uncle taught him. He would make sure Ross was brought to justice for his crimes against him and the Avengers, because that is what a hero does.

Peter was still training when Steve Rogers walked in to observe alongside Bucky Barnes. “The kid is pretty good?” Steve said.

“He is, reminds me of you actually,” Bucky replied.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Steve said, and Bucky just chuckled. “What?”

“Both of you are from New York, both were bullied, both lost people they loved, both with a strong sense of justice, both end up with extraordinary abilities.”

“Okay, I get it Buck, but there is one thing that makes him different from me.”

“What’s that?”

“He’s better than all of us combined, he is the beginning of the next generation of Avengers.”

“He’ll be great,” Bucky said as he saw Peter get out of a head lock by flipping over the Dora Milaje putting him in the hold.

Once Peter had downed the Dora Milaje, he helped her up like the gentleman he was, and they gave each other the Wakandan salute.

“Steve, Bucky, there is something you need to see,” said Shuri as she ran into the room looking out of breath.

“What is it?” Steve asked.

“Not here, in my lab follow me,” Shuri insisted.

Peter saw Bucky and Steve run after Shuri, part of him wanted to see what the fuss was about, but he thought better of it, and he was tired anyway. He returned to his room and took a shower. After that he put on some fresh clothes and headed back out. He explored the rooftop gardens of the palace, and they were magnificent. Flowers and plants Peter had never seen before bloomed in the sunlight. When Peter first got his powers, he had a tough time controlling his senses. His sense of smell went out of control whenever he inhaled pollen, but he has since trained himself to control it.

Joined by Natasha, Steve and Bucky observed the DNA results Fitz and Simmons had sent Shuri. “How is this possible,” Natasha said, her usually stoic demeanor slightly shaken by this revelation.

“The results are clear as day, Peter is your son,” Shuri said.

Natasha had to sit down, few things in this world could leave her short of breath. “I had him when I was still part of the Red room program, I don’t remember much but, I tried to get him out of Russia, my mentor Ivan Petrovitch helped me, but we got caught and HYDRA and the heads of the Red room took him away. I thought he was dead for the longest time.”

“This is a good thing right,” Bucky said, and everyone looked at him, “It means he has family, he’s not alone.”

“Yeah, but how are we going to break this to him,” Steve said.

“I’ll tell him,” Natasha said, and the room went quiet once again, “I’m his mother, I should be the one to tell him.” Steve smiled at that, it was one of the things he admired about Natasha, she wasn’t afraid to face something so difficult.

Natasha found Peter sitting on a bench in the garden. She could see it now in his eyes that he was her son.

“Hey Pete,” she said as she sat down beside him on the bench.

“Hey Natasha, what’s up?” he asked.

“Nothing just another day,” Natasha said.

“That’s weird,” Peter replied.

“What is?”

“You sound a little agitated,” Peter pointed out. There was another thing that further confirmed that he was her son.

“Well, Fitz and Simmons found a match in the SHIELD database to your DNA.”

“Who was the match to?” Peter asked.

“Me, Peter I’m your mother,” Natasha said.

“Really?” Peter asked, he took a moment to process it in his head.

“Yes, it’s true Peter, I’m your mother, and I’m so sorry for not finding you sooner.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Peter replied, and tears started to form, “I’m not alone anymore, I have family.”

Natasha looked at Peter and they embraced, “I’ve missed you so much my little spider,” she said and for the first time in a long time she let tears of joy flow.

“I’m here now…Mom,” Peter said, Mom, she could get used to that.

T’Challa saw the whole thing from a distance, with the power of the Panther, he was able to hear and see things from miles away. He was happy for them, family being reunited after so many years, it’s a thing of beauty.

Later Peter and Shuri were having a Bruce Lee movie marathon. “Look at him go,” Shuri said as they watched Bruce’s fight in the cave in Enter the Dragon.

Then came the henchman that attacks Bruce from behind, “There’s Jackie Chan,” Peter said.

Then they watched the restored version of Game of Death. “It’s too bad they never got the chance to finish this movie properly,” Peter said.

“But, at least we have this,” Shuri said.

“Yeah, but I could do without the footage of Bruce’s actual funeral thank you very much,” Peter replied. **(A/N: that is actually true, for those of you who haven’t seen Game of Death, they used real footage from Bruce Lee’s funeral.)**

“Yeah, what were the writers smoking when they decided to use that?” Shuri asked.

“Nothing good probably,” and the two laughed.

That night Peter was laying in bed reading a book when Natasha came in. Peter put his book away and focused his attention on his mother.

“Hey,” Peter said as Natasha sat down on the side of the bed.

“How was your day?” she asked.

“It was good,” Peter replied, “I got to hang out with Shuri, and found out that you’re my mother so I’d say that qualifies as the first good day I’ve had in a while.”

“That’s good,” Natasha said with a smile on her face.

As she got up to leave Peter said, “could you stay?”

“Yeah of course, let me just get ready for bed.”

When she came back Peter was already asleep, he left the lamp on. Natasha carefully got into bed and turned off the lamp. After that was done she put her arm around Peter and being able to hold him after so many years was the most wonderful feeling she’s had in a long time. When Peter started to have a nightmare, Natasha ran her hands through his hair and he stopped trembling. All he needed was a mother’s touch to save him from reliving the hell that he went through at the Raft.

* * *

 

**The Playground…**

Turned out the lead on Ross was a bust and Skye and Grant were to return to base immediately.

After putting their things away Grant found Skye in the lounge, and she slammed her fist on the table and it broke in half because of her powers.

“Dammit,” Skye said her voice thick with emotion.

“Hey,” Grant said soothingly as came over to her and put his hands on her shoulders and started rubbing them soothingly, “Deep breaths,” he said, and she did so, whenever Skye lost control Grant was always there to bring her down. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I’m just angry we haven’t been able to catch Ross, he killed May Parker in front of Peter and he had no reason to do so.” Tears of anger and sadness came down her cheeks, Skye knew what it was like to lose family.

“The man is a monster, he won’t stop until all the enhanced and gifted are locked up or dead, we will get him I promise you,” Grant said as he embraced the love of his life, whispering sweet nothings into her ear to calm her down.

“How could someone do such a thing?” Skye asked as tears came down.

“I don’t know,” Grant said as he pressed a kiss into her hair, “Come on, lets get some rest, this can wait until the morning.”

“Okay,” Skye said feeling the fatigue set in.

Grant wrapped his arm around her and walked her back to their quarters.

* * *

 

**Wakanda…**

**The next morning…**

For the first time in a while Peter was having a nice breakfast with family. After that Natasha and Peter were sitting on the couch watching TV. Natasha was glad to have Peter back in her life after so many years of being apart. Peter was just glad to know that he wasn’t alone anymore, he knew he was among friends when he woke up in Wakanda, but to learn that he had a long-lost mother just made his heart feel warm again after losing May. When Natasha held Peter in her arms, it felt like she was home.

After Peter left to go train Natasha made some coffee for herself. The coffee in Wakanda was something else, it was made from the highest quality coffee beans you could find in Africa. Even when it was just plain black coffee it had a certain flavor to it that took your taste buds on a safari.

“How is the coffee?” Nakia asked as she poured herself a cup.

“Incredible,” Natasha replied.

“How is Peter doing, since the big revelation?” Nakia was told by Shuri about Natasha being Peter’s biological mother, she just couldn’t keep her mouth shut when she was excited, or she had drunk too much Wakandan coffee, she must mainline on that stuff, no wonder she was able to make a new suit for her brother in a week.

“He’s the happiest I’ve seen him in weeks,” Natasha admitted.

After Peter had gotten out of the shower he went to Shuri’s workshop, she had something to show him.

“What have you got for me Shuri?” Peter asked.

Shuri led him to the holo-table and turned it on. When it came to life a 3-D display of a new Spider-man suit appeared. “Whoa,” Peter said amazed at it.

“I’ve been working on this for you the last few weeks, to be honest the suit Stark made for you was a piece of junk, I decided to make you a better one,” Shuri replied.

Peter didn’t dare argue with her, she was arguably smarter than Tony and Howard Stark combined. The suit being displayed was red and black instead of the traditional red and blue. “The colors are inspired by a spider native to Wakanda.”

“I love it, when will it be ready?” Peter asked.

“By the end of the week,” Shuri replied.

“Awesome,” and Peter embraced Shuri, “Thank you.”

“No problem Peter,” and Peter left the lab with a smile on his face.

Steve was in the kitchen reading Frank Herbert’s Dune when Peter walked in with a smile on his face, “what are you smiling about?” he asked lightly.

“Shuri’s making me a new suit,” Peter replied as he poured himself a glass of Orange juice. When Peter took a sip it was the freshest Orange Juice he had ever tasted, “wow!” he said, and Steve chuckled as he closed the book.

The two sat across from each other and Peter noticed the book, “So you’re reading Dune,” he commented.

“Yeah, Sam recommended it to me,” Steve replied.

“I read it a while ago, took a while to get through.”

“It’s amazing to be honest, how one author can create an entire universe.”

“I’ve always been fascinated by that,” Peter replied. They talked for a good 25 minutes and then went their separate ways.

* * *

 

Peter then got ready for his training with the Dora Milaje. Only one thing was different, only Okoye and T’Challa were present. After a split-second Peter then realized that he would be training with T’Challa today.

After a few minutes of stretching, Peter was ready or as ready as he was ever going to be against the King of Wakanda. His spider-sense then went off as T’Challa charged him with a drop kick which Peter instinctively jumped out of the way of and countered with a karate chop that T’Challa easily dodged.

The two combatants circled each other each waiting to see who would make the first move. Peter then threw a few punches, each of which T’Challa blocked, but Peter planned on that and he did a sweep kick sending T’Challa to the ground. That ended the fight and Peter helped T’Challa up.

“You’ve learned a lot,” T’Challa said as he patted Peter on the back.

“Thank you, T’Challa.”

That night T’Challa met with Steve. “So what’s the verdict?” Steve asked.

“He’s ready,” T’Challa replied.

“Good, now all we have to do is wait.”

“Justice will be done.”

“I just hope Peter can handle this.”

“He can, I can see it in his eyes.”

“He’s going to be the best of us,” Steve pointed out.

“Yes, I believe so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, as always leave a comment with your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this first chapter, let me know what you thought in the comments below, thank you.


End file.
